


Stomp The Yard

by FishyBananase



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Correctional Officer!Shiro, Drug Abuse, Drug Withdrawal, Dubious Consent, Foul Language, Gangs, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith is a Heroin Addict, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Non-Graphic Violence, Prison AU, Prison Sex, Prisoner!Keith, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Shiro (Voltron) is a Mess, Slow Burn, Suicide Attempt, There are no explicit rape scenes, This story gets dark later, drug overdose, mentions of child abuse, shiro is a good boy, there is a power imbalance but shiro doesn't take advantage of it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-06-30 01:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15741663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishyBananase/pseuds/FishyBananase
Summary: Shiro knew better than to fall in love with an inmate, but there was something about Keith that was addicting and so worth losing his job over.Keith knew better than to fall in love with someone so far out of his league, especially in a place where people use all your weaknesses their advantage.At least Keith gets out of prison in three years, right?





	1. Welcome to Daibazaal

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my excuse to write Keith going through withdrawal. I knew I wanted to write a Prison AU since I watched the newest season of OITNB but @himmeca on Tumblr drew  
> this beautiful artwork inspired me to write this fic.

Takashi Shirogane didn’t necessarily hate his job, despite what his friends think. Frustrating? Sure. But hatred? No. Of course there is something physically draining about being around criminals all day. Some of these criminals having committed some of the worst kind of crimes and others having minor drug offenses that they shouldn’t have even been locked up for. But Shiro wasn’t here to judge other people for their crimes, he was there to keep them in line, help them learn from their wrongdoings, and keep them safe from each other and themselves.

 

He didn’t hate his job by any means though. Contrary to popular belief, Shiro rarely ever feels as if his life is in danger. It certainly isn’t the most chill job of all time, but it keeps Shiro on his toes and keeps him distracted.

 

The best way to describe his feelings toward his job was actually something his grandfather said before he passed:  _ “It’s not the job itself, but it’s the people you work with that makes a job truly shitty.”  _ Truer words have never been spoken.

 

“Hey, Shirogane, we are taking bets on the new inmates that came in today, you in?” Shiro sighs as he turns his head toward the two of the other Correctional Officers that are on duty today. The one that just spoke to him, Officer Turner, takes a seat next to him as he pulls out his sandwich. “I was going through their paperwork and shit. One of them is a child abuser, I bet he gets shanked within a month. Unless he keeps it on the down-low, but word travels fast in this place.”

 

Shiro can’t help but roll his eyes and he goes back to messing around on his phone, “These are people, you know.”

 

Another officer, one that Shiro definitely doesn’t care for since he has a bad habit of abusing his power, crosses his arms and leans against the door, “Barely. Stop being so soft, Shirogane. These inmates will eat you alive.”

 

Shiro send him a glare before casting his eyes back downward, “Watch your mouth, Collins. I’m not in the mood for this.”

 

Turner, sensing the tension between his two coworkers, quickly cuts in, “On a semi-related note, we got another junkie in today. He got busted for heroin possession so we are expecting him to go into withdrawal within the next few hours. Are we going to take him in the isolation wing like we did with that one inmate… ah shit what’s his name?”

 

Collins chuckles, “Does it matter what his name was? But yeah, we totally should. If I have to be here all day then I may as well get some entertainment.”

 

Anger quickly rose and Shiro slams down his phone, “We  _ aren’t _ going to torture someone going into withdrawal.”

 

Turner scoffs, “So we torture his cellmate by trapping him in a cell with a pukey and sweaty 19 year old?”

 

“No, we put him in his own cell or in the med bay,” Shiro says. Both of the officers give him an unamused look and Shiro, getting frustrated with the conversation, gets up. “I’ll take care of it. Your break ends in 30 minutes. Turner, you’re going to B block and Collins, A block. I don’t want to hear about any mishaps today, I’m not in the mood.”

 

They both roll their eyes and mutter out a quiet, “Yes sir.”

 

With that, Shiro exits and goes straight to his office. Normally, Shiro wouldn’t be so proactive in helping out a random inmate likely to go into withdrawal within the next few hours, but hell. If it would get him away from his dumb subordinates that don’t listen to a word he says, then he will. 

 

Shiro shuts the door behind him and quickly logs into the new inmate records and skims through them until he runs into the heroin addict in question. Keith Kogane, 19. He was placed in the A block cells. His cellmate is Sendak of all people. Shiro analyzed the picture for a second in order to get a clearer idea of what the inmate looked like and was slightly taken aback by his appearance. He was young-looking, thin, and attractive. Shiro couldn’t help but linger a bit on those eyes that were a deep indigo color. He was definitely easy on the eyes… and would likely be a target for some of the more…  _ forceful  _ inmates. From the looks of it, Keith had been placed in juvenile detention centers numerous times for theft, drugs, and assault. For a 19 year old, Keith certainly had an impressive record. Shiro shakes his head when he gets done looking through Keith’s record and he starts jotting down the appropriate paperwork for transferring Keith’s cell.

 

These next few hours were going to be hell for Keith, and Shiro was determined to make it as smooth a process as possible. And if that pisses off his coworkers in the meantime? Well, that would be okay with Shiro.

 

-

 

Keith couldn’t believe he had messed up so badly. He thought for sure he would never see the inside of a cell ever again after he did his best to clean up his act. Last time he was locked up was when he was 16 and that was just some fucked up marijuana charges. Hell, the weed wasn’t even his. His dumbass boyfriend at the time handed it off to him,  _ and Keith fucking took the fall for that ungrateful asshole. _ You know. Like a naive, young, stupid child would. After that, Keith told himself he would get better. He would be better. He never wanted to end up in prison.

 

And Keith could not believe his luck when a police officer decided he looked shady when he was walking home. Admittedly, he was walking home from what was a drug deal, but Keith was doing nothing wrong otherwise. He was behaving, staying in his lane, and prepared to shoot up the minute he walked in the door. Now he was being manhandled by some police officer because  _ of course _ they had to search his bag, and  _ of course _ they found the little hidden pocket where he stashes all his shit. Luck wasn’t on Keith’s side.

 

And not only that, but he was being forced into going cold turkey from the only thing that has kept him stable these past few years and for the first time in a long time, Keith was terrified. The last time he went into withdrawal, he did it willingly and because he genuinely wanted to quit. It was a horrible experience and Hunk did his best with what he learned from the internet, but it was still awful. Now he was forced to go back to that dark, horrible place in his mind inside of a nasty prison cell, most likely with a cell mate that would quickly get irritated with him. Fantastic, right? Just great.

 

Keith would never let that show though. If there was one thing he learned from juvie, it’s that you don’t let people see your emotions. The minute anyone sees a trace of weakness in this place, they will jump on him and use him to their advantage. If things go well, Keith will get through the next day smoothly, and then he can continue to serve the rest of his time quietly and unnoticed from the other men.

 

Processing went by slower than Keith expected. There were only two other inmates being processed into this penitentiary, yet the correctional officers seemed to be moving at an incredibly slow pace getting everything settled, which was fine. Keith certainly wasn’t in any hurry.

 

Once done with the boring stuff, Keith and the other inmates were split up as they were being taken to their assigned cells. It was about halfway through this journey when Keith was really starting to feel anxious. His skin was starting to get clammy and he could already feel the overwhelming need to  _ use _ coming back. He did his best to swallow back his uncomfort, and for the most part is was working. He just wished his cuffs would stop clinking from the his hands shaking and giving away his condition.

 

They stop at Keith’s cell and Keith watch as the officer messes with the lock in what seems like slow motion. Once he finally opens the cell, he yanks Keith in and undoes his cuffs. The officer smirks at how clammy Keith’s hands are and mutters something about him ‘already starting to shake like a leaf’.

 

A man, approximately three times Keith’s size, sends them both a glare, “I thought we agreed I wouldn’t get a cell mate.”

 

“Unfortunately for you, Sendak, inmates don’t get privileges and I don’t owe you shit,” the officer mutters and finishes uncuffing Keith. He then gives Keith a small, malicious smile, “Have fun.”

 

And with that the cell door closes and Keith slowly turns to face his new cell mate. The larger man grunts and lays down on the bottom bunk. Keith takes a couple careful steps towards the ladder that leads to the top bunk.

 

“That’s mine,” Sendak’s voice roars from where he is laying.

 

Keith looks at him flabbergasted, “But you’re on the bottom bunk.”

 

“That’s mine too.”

 

Keith looks around for a moment, in disbelief that this was happening, “So where the hell am I supposed to sleep?”

 

Sendak casts his eyes towards the floor next to the toilet.

 

“You can’t be serious.”

 

“ _ Deathly _ serious.”

 

Keith, starting to feel too sick to argue, sets up his “bed” on the floor. While it was taking everything in his power to not fight back, he also didn’t want to start a fight with someone much larger than him while he is already in a very vulnerable state.

 

Once done setting his bed up with shaking hands, Keith finally lays down for the first time in a long while. Even though it wasn’t the most comfortable setup, Keith let out a small sigh of relief before a couple of shivers rack through his body. Keith lets his eyes fall closed and silently hopes that he falls asleep and wakes up back in his dingy apartment where he would find his dog, Kosmo, asleep at his feet. His cat, Red, would be laying next to her food bowl, refusing to move until Keith put something in there. Keith briefly wonders how they were doing and if Hunk took charge and came to grab them. Hunk was supposed to come over today to feed Keith and make sure he isn’t dead somewhere like he normally does, so perhaps he already noticed his absence and started to investigate. Keith makes a mental note to call Hunk later. 

 

“Kogane?” A voice comes from the other side of the cell door. Keith’s head shoots up at the mention of his name. “You’re coming with me.”

 

Keith gets up and watches as the officer opens a little opening in the door. The officer pulls out a pair of cuffs and jingles them at Keith, “Hurry up and grab your stuff, Kogane.”

 

Keith, confused, gathers up his makeshift bed and walks over and puts his hands through the opening. He watches as the metal cuffs clasp over his wrist. The officer opens the cell door and Keith nearly drools at the sight of the officer.

 

Keith always knew he had a type. He loved muscles, strong jawlines, tall men that tower over you, and this man was all that with a side of sexy hair and beautiful eyes.

 

Too bad he’s a correctional officer and likely a fucking asshole.

 

“Where are you taking me?” Keith mutters out as the officer closes the cell and starts tugging Keith away from his cell. Keith watches the way the muscles on his arm flexes as he closes that heavy cell door and damn… Keith closes his eyes to quickly rid himself of those thoughts. Now was definitely not the time to thirst after an officer.

 

The officer ignores Keith’s question and leads him through the prison and Keith’s mind wanders as he imagines where the hell they could possibly be taking him. Some sort of new inmate initiation?

 

The officer finally stops once they reach a much bigger cell with only one bed inside. He opens the cell door and Keith chances a glance at the hot officer’s name on his shirt. ‘T. Shirogane’. Keith will definitely keep that in mind.

 

“I already had a cell, what is this?” Keith asks when Shirogane starts undoing his cuffs.

 

“You’re going into withdrawal, yeah?” Shirogane finally speaks up.

 

Keith crosses his arms the minutes he is free and narrows his eyes, “What the hell do any of you care about that?”

 

Shirogane, however, doesn’t seem phased by Keith’s attitude, “Wouldn’t want you bothering your cellmate. Sendak has a bit of a temper. It was either this or solitary confinement. In here I can keep an eye on you and you can move around pretty freely.”

 

Keith, still taken aback by what almost seemed like  _ kindness _ , stutters a bit and asks, “A-again, what the hell do you care about that?”

 

Shirogane shrugs, “I didn’t want my coworkers to treat you like some animal at a zoo. Consider yourself lucky I didn’t call off today.”

 

Keith’s mouth opens and closes and for a moment he feels like he is gaping at Shirogane like a fish, “I don’t under-”

 

Before Keith could finish, Shirogane slams the cell shut and gives him a tiny smile. “Welcome to Daibazaal, Kogane.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith calls Hunk. Shiro's shift ends and things may not be looking good for Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so I just wanted to clarify that I might change tags as the story evolves and continues. I don't have a clear outline just yet so the story is still in the planning phase atm. So keep in mind that these tags may not be permanent and I might add stuff later on. Anyway, yeah. Sorry if I don't update as often as I say I will, I am in college as a Creative Writing major so it is hard to write things for school and for fun simultaneously. I will do my best to update as often as possible.

“Welcome to Daibazaal, Kogane.”

 

Shirogane starts to walk toward a desk placed in the center of the room surrounded by various cells. Another overwhelming urge to use takes over and Keith is suddenly filled with some type of desperation because,  _ Oh God, he is going into withdrawal like this all at once. Nothing to help detox faster, no nothing. _

 

“Wait! Wait! Come on! You can’t just let me go cold turkey like this! I need something… you know, to help me ease out of it?” Keith all but yells to get Shirogane’s attention again.

 

Shirogane stops in his tracks and looks back at Keith, “Sorry, Kogane. There isn’t much I can do besides provide you company.”

 

Keith makes a strangled noise in the back of this throat, “B-but… there are side effects to going cold turkey like this! Depression, anxiety, some shit like that!”

 

Keith watches as Shiro’s right hand comes up and he runs his fingers through his hair, as if he’s in deep thought… and is that a prosthetic? Keith briefly wonders how the hell he didn’t notice that before.

 

“Kogane, if I could help more, I would. But I really can’t do all that much.”

 

Keith frowns and decides it’s best to give up. Turns out this CO isn’t as big of a pushover as he thought. Keith slowly makes his way to his bed that he didn’t bother making, and knows he probably won’t bother with it at all.

 

Keith lays on his side as the tremors really start taking over his body. He closes his eyes in hopes that maybe he can sleep this off, but even Keith knew that there was no way he would be able to fall asleep like this.

 

The next few minutes consisted of tossing, turning, and trying to find a comfortable position to be in. There was no way to tell how long it had been since Keith shot up last. Two days ago maybe? Three? He remembers Kosmo giving him the most pitiful look the night Keith ran out of his shit and was already falling into desperation mode. Keith lets out a little sob at the thought of it. Kosmo may be just a dog, but he’s smarter than most people give him credit for. Keith wonders if maybe Kosmo knew things weren’t going to end well for Keith that night. Hell, the more Keith thought about it, the more Keith realized that he must have looked crazy. Maybe that’s why he was stopped by the police officer.

 

“Hey, umm…”

 

Keith cracks one eye open and see that Shirogane had opened the cell and there was now a trash can and a glass of water right next to him. Keith raises an eyebrow and wonders when that happened. Keith looks back up at Shirogane, who looks almost unsure of himself right now.

 

“You dozed off for a bit, but you kept groaning. I figure that you might get nauseous, so I brought you this just in case. Also, lunch is being held in an hour. We usually open the cells and let the inmates walk freely. Just let me know what you want to do,” Shirogane says.

 

Keith clears his throat and grabs at the glass of water and downs it all in one go, “Thanks, Officer Shirogane. I don’t think I’ll be eating though.”

 

Shirogane makes an unsatisfied face and takes the empty glass from Keith. “Well if you change your mind let me know. I’ll grab you another glass of water.”

 

He turns to leave but before he does he looks back at Keith and smiles a little bit, “Everyone around here calls me Shiro, by the way.”

 

Keith nods and another tremor racks through his body. “O-okay, thanks Shiro.”

 

Shiro, again, turns to leave when it dawns on Keith that this is probably the best time to ask for his phone call. In a couple of hours he probably won’t be able to stand properly and he will be a mess for about a week. If he doesn’t call Hunk now, then he may not get a chance to for an entire week or longer, depending on how his recovery process goes.

 

“W-wait! Shiro, I need to call someone. I don’t know if they know where I am or if I’m okay,” Keith says, sitting up a bit too fast.

 

Shiro stops in his tracks and lets out a long sigh. He stand there for a bit, contemplating Keith’s request and Keith wonders if maybe he asked for too much.

 

“Alright, but are you sure you are able to? Shouldn’t you wait?” Shiro asks.

 

Keith shakily stands and nods, “Yeah. I can. Trust me, this is as good as I’m going to be for a while and it’s something I need to do. Please.”

 

Shiro lets out a sigh and pulls out a pair of handcuffs. Keith holds out his hands and pretends to not notice Shiro looking at the track marks running up and down his arm. Shiro proceeds to cuff him and somehow Keith’s mind is stable enough to go to some dirty and dark places.

 

Shiro removes Keith from the cell and starts leading him down toward a brand new hallway. Keith tries his best to not look at the other cells as he goes by, but he can’t help but take tiny glances at the men he would be spending three years with. Most of the men look bored and tired. There were others that would suspiciously stop doing whatever it is they were doing the moment Shiro came into view. Keith looks over to Shiro to see that he either didn’t seem to notice, or didn’t care.

 

One guy in particular caught Keith’s attention as he didn’t even bother to put away the  _ fucking shiv he was crafting. _

 

This  _ did  _ get Shiro’s attention and Keith could literally feel Shiro’s frustration as he pulls Keith over toward the cell.

 

“Jesus, Lotor, really?” Shiro asks and Keith could tell this wasn’t Shiro’s first time catching this guy doing shit he shouldn’t be doing.

 

“I guess that means it’s off to Solitary I go,” the man says in the most expensive-sounding accent he ever heard in his entire life.

 

Shiro sighs and opens the cell to confiscate the shiv, “Somehow, I get the feeling keeping you here is a bigger punishment.”

 

Lotor rolls his eyes and lays back down in his bed, “It was worth a try, I suppose.”

 

Shiro pockets the shiv and pulls Keith back out of the cell and locks the cell back. Keith is almost shocked at how  _ nice _ Shiro is being about all this. Weren’t officers supposed to beat the shit out of you when you act out of line?

 

“I’ll be back to deal with you later, Lotor,” Shiro says and he starts pulling at Keith again.

 

“You went really easy on him,” Keith mentions after they are out of earshot of that cell.

 

Shiro shrugs, “Lotor has been trying to get himself thrown in Solitary ever since his father was transferred to this prison. We decided it was better to just keep him here. He’d get too much enjoyment out of Solitary Confinement. That doesn’t mean he won’t be punished. I’m likely going to add to his sentence once I take you back to your cell.”

 

Keith remains silent at this. Shiro could easily have gone into aggressive mode even with Keith in the room. Maybe this guy was a pushover after all? Keith starts to wonder what things he could get away with in this prison if he got in good with this guy.

 

“Alright, you get 15 minutes to say what you need to say and then I’m escorting you back to your cell. These calls all are recorded and monitored,” Shiro says as if he is reading from a piece of paper. Keith does respond, he just goes toward one of the phones and dials a very familiar number in.

 

Keith bites his lip nervously as the first ring goes by, then the second. Around the fourth ring, Keith nearly gave up but the sound of someone picking up on the other end could be heard and Keith let out a sigh of relief, “ _ Hunk! _ ”

 

_ “Keith? Is that you? You’re in prison? There was this automated voice saying I was getting a call from an inmate in- _ ” Hunk’s panicked voice came from the other end and Keith instantly felt ten times better.

 

“Yeah, I’m in prison Hunk. I got searched after a deal and I never made it home. Are Red and Kosmo safe?”

 

_ “You never showed up so I took them home with me. Lance and Allura are still out looking for you. I thought for sure you were dead. God, I’m so relieved to hear you are alive!” _ Hunk lets out a loud, relieved sigh and Keith can’t help but smile.

 

“I’m sure I’ll be wishing I were dead here soon…” Keith mumbles and Hunk remains silent  on the other end.

 

“I’m being forced to go cold and I don’t exactly have anyone to help me detox. So I guess I’m just going to have to sweat it out on my own and then after that,” Keith pauses to let out a shaky breath, “Quietly do the rest of my time? I guess.”

 

_ “Whatever you need, Keith, I’m here for you.” _

 

“Do you think you can visit? It doesn’t have to be all the time and I would rather you wait until I’m feeling more one hundred percent anyway… but having some friendly faces around every now and again would be nice.”

 

“ _ Definitely. I definitely will Keith. Lance and Allura are also going to want to visit you too.” _

 

Keith opens his mouth to reply, but Shiro’s voice cuts in, “5 minutes inmate. Wrap it up.”

 

Keith frowns, “I don’t have much time left…” 

 

“ _ Be strong Keith. I know this is scary. Especially since you haven’t used in over 48 hours. But once all this is over with you can do your time quietly, stay out of trouble, and you will be home before you know it.” _

 

Keith, getting a bit teary eyed, nods before realizing that Hunk can’t see him. “Thanks, Hunk. You should write me too. I’ll call as much as I can. And take good care of Kosmo and Red.”

 

_ “Sure will. Take care.” _

 

Keith slowly puts the phone back and turns toward Shiro who had been staring at Keith the entire time. Keith offers him a small smile and walks toward him, “Thank you for letting me do that. It actually made me feel a bit better.”

 

Keith didn’t miss the tiny blush that crept up along Shiro’s scar and the way he coughed as if to brush Keith’s comment off. “This is only part of my job. Let’s get moving, inmate.”

 

Shiro proceeded to yank Keith away from the phones and back toward his cell, which allowed Keith another look at some of his fellow inmates. Most of them were resting, some were just sending weird glares their way. One even had the audacity to wink at Keith as they passed by. Keith felt his face flush and he hurriedly looked away and back down at the floor, watching Shiro’s feet.

 

Once they made it back, Shiro uncuffed Keith and left promptly, only to come back with some water and some towels.

 

“My shift is almost up for the day. This is really all I can offer you for now,” Shiro says while setting the items down. 

 

Keith’s ears perked up at these words and he could feel himself quickly going back into panic mode.

 

“You’re leaving me  _ alone _ ?” Keith asks.

 

Shiro bites his lip guiltily and nods, “I have to get home. But another CO is going to take over my spot here. I’ll make sure they keep you company.”

 

Keith doesn’t respond, he just lays down on the bed. For now he wouldn’t worry over this. He just had to hope that this other officer would be just as accommodating as Shiro has been. Perhaps he was worrying over nothing.

 

—

 

Shiro eventually goes back to his desk by Keith’s cell to start packing up some of his things for the day and also making sure to fill out some paperwork for Lotor and the shiv he had been crafting. Once he was done he grabbed his walkie talkie asking for someone to take his place over at C Block.

 

Before he knew it,  _ Collins _ of all people came into the cell block with a big, cheeky smile on his face. “You called, sir?”

 

Shiro’s eyes twitches as he watches his overly haughty co-worker slowly making his way toward him and twirling his baton with his right hand. “No one else is available right now?”

 

Collins shrugs.

 

Shrio grunts a little out of frustration. “Firstly, put that away. Secondly, I’m about ready to leave for the day. Kogane is in the cell across from us. He’s not going to be feeling too good and all I ask of you is to check on him every now and again.”

 

Collins looks over towards the cell and smirks, “You know I was wondering why you bothered to separate him out like this. I thought for sure you were just going to take him to the medical bay. But now I get it.”

 

Shiro frowns, “What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

 

Collins shrugs, “He’s your type, yeah? So you want to put him in the individual cells so you could… you know.”

 

Shiro’s face heats up at Collins words and he could also start to feel his anger start to rise, “Collins!”

 

“Hey! Don’t worry, sir. Your secret is safe with me. In the meantime, I’ll take good care of your new favorite inmate.”

 

“He’s not my favorite inmate. I just don’t want people like you treating him badly. These inmates are people too. Which is why I  _ will  _ write you up if I hear that you treated him poorly while I’m gone. Got it?” Shiro seethes at the shorter man, who only continues to smirk back at Shiro.

 

“I’ve got it handled, Shiro. Go home and I’ll take care of things here,” Collins says, already getting himself comfortable in the desk chair. Shiro sighs and runs his good hand through his hair.

 

He doesn’t say anything else as he gathers his things to leave. He gives Keith’s cell one last guilty look before taking off and leaving Keith in the hands of one of his least trustworthy officers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are going to start picking up next chapter! Please bear with me until then! I'll try to have the next chapter ready as soon as possible. You can check me out at @fishybananase on Tumblr.
> 
> Edit: I went back and edited some mistake I noticed last minute because proof-reading doesn't seem to always work for me lol

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on my tumblr if you want to. I may post about updates there.


End file.
